polskaterrariafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Od czego zacząć?
CO TO TAKIEGO? Terraria to gra 2D z otwartym światem, nie stawiającym przed nami żadnych określonych celów. Cele stawiamy sobie sami. Można w niej stworzyć swoją własną, oryginalną postać i grać nią na losowo wygenerowanych mapach. Występuje w niej cykl dnia i nocy, niszczenie otoczenia, a także system losowych zdarzeń, wprowadzających niewielki zmiany w mechanice gry. Możemy tworzyć własne przedmioty. Jest to czynność niezbędna do przetrwania. Wydobywając lepsze surowce jesteśmy w stanie tworzyć coraz lepsze przedmioty i walczyć z wyzwaniami, które stawiają przed nami nowi przeciwnicy. Gra zawiera również tryb Multiplayer. Jednak podobno nie może uczestniczyć w niej więcej niż 8 graczy (do sprawdzenia) ZACZYNAMY! Pierwsze chwile Kiedy już uruchomisz swój pierwszy świat, możesz zobaczyć że jest to świeży, przez nikogo nieopanowany teren. Jak widzisz w świecie nie jesteś sam.Tuż obo Ciebie stoi NPC Guide (Przewodnik). Możesz od niego zdobyć kilka cennych informacji na odnośnie gry. Nie zniknie i zamieszka w pierwszym domku który wybudujesz(no chyba, że zakopiesz go pod ziemią). Zaczynając możesz zobaczyć, że nie zaczynasz z pustym ekwipunkiem. Posiadasz podstawowe narzędzia, które pozwolą Ci zebrać pierwsze surowce i wybudować pierwsze schronienie na noc. Są to miedziany kilof(copper pickaxe) i miedziana siekiera (copper axe). Aby się między nimi przełączać używasz kółka myszy, klawiszy numerycznych, lub poprostu na nie klikamy lewym przyciskiem myszy. Pierwszą rzeczą którą powinieneś zrobić to narąbać nieco drewna.Aby to uczynić podchodzimy do drzewa, klikamy na jego pień i przytrzymujemy dopóki nie posypią się nam na głowę kawałki drewna. Im wyższe drzewo tym więcej da nam drewna.Warto zebrać cały jego stack czyli 250 szt. Z obalonych drzew wypadają nie tylko kawałki drewna, ale także żołędzie (acorns), które służą do sadzenia nowych drzew. Teraz powinieneś zadbać o pochodnie. Aby je stworzyć potrzebujesz żelu (gel). Wypada on ze slime'ów. Poszukaj ich jeśli one już nie znalazły Ciebie. Z żelu można także tworzyć mikstury. Kiedy masz już wszystkie potrzebne przedmioty zacznij budować kryjówkę. Możesz wybudować ją z drewna lub też wykopać w pobliskiej górce. Ważne jest jednak aby była ona jak najbliżej Twojego spawnu, a nawet aby Twój spawn był w niej położony. Ja polecam kryjówkę w skale lub ziemi: o lepszy dom można się zatroszczyć później. Pamiętaj jednak że dopóki tło pozostaje ziemią w Twojej kryjówce mogą tworzyć się potwory. Teraz czas aby stworzyć workbench.Aby to zrobić, naciśnij klawisz ESC, który pokaże Twój inwentarz. W lewym dolnym rogu, zobaczysz listę przedmiotów dostępnych do wytworzenia Wybierz workbench i przeciągnij ją na pasek. W celu umieszczenia warsztatu, na ziemi, wybierz go, i kliknij na ziemi tam gdzie ma być postawiony. Teraz jeśli uruchomisz swoje inventory obok workbencha, będziesz mógł tworzyć bardziej zaawansowane przedmioty. Stwórz parę pochodni, drewniany miecz, łuk, strzały do niego i młotek. Stwórz też drzwi aby potwory nie mogły dostać się do środka. Część przedmiotów takich jak gogle czy miernik głębokości można stworzyć tylko przy stole z postawionym obok krzesłem, więc stwórz je niezwłocznie. Teraz wypadałoby rozpocząć kopaninę. W tym celu stwórz sobie jakiś lepszy kilof, jeżeli masz po temu surowce. Jeżeli nie, to też nic strasznego się nie stanie jeżeli będziesz kopał tym, który dostałeś na początku gry. Wpierw powinieneś znaleźć dogodne miejsce do rozpoczęcia tej roboty. Znalazłeś? To teraz zrób sobie dużo pochodni i dużo platform (wyglądają jak patyki) by móc zdobywać surowce, i przy okazji coraz to bardziej przybliżać się w stronę biomu upragnionego przez większość nowych graczy - piekła. Kop więc teraz graczu, a gdy wreszcie postawisz stopę na pyle u piekielnych czeluści, wróć. Dalsze Sprawunki. Skoro jesteś już w piekle, mój panie, wypadałoby nazbierać lawy i zabić jakiegoś bossa. Po prostu stwórz wiaderko i pozbieraj tego wyjątkowo upierdliwego płynu, klikając na niego lewym przyciskiem myszy gdy trzymasz wiaderko. Teraz wejdź do swojego domku. Sprawdź czy na dworze jest noc. Jest? W takim razie wyjdź za drzwi i pobij kilka "Demon Eye" by zdobyć soczewki (Lens). Następnie poszukaj terenu zepsucia (corruption), na którym zwykle jest fioletowa trawa, latające nad nią zarodniki i wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne roślinki, które ranią cię, gdy podejdziesz. Z pewnością zauważyłeś, Drogi Graczu, że ten teren jest poryty dziurami wszelakich rozmiarów. Powoli zsuń się w jedną z nich, uważając na wszechobecnych "Zjadaczy", czyli małe, upierdliwe latadła mogące spuścić wyjątkowe baty początkującemu graczowi. Ale gdy już zdobędziesz zbroję z demonitu, który wypada z bossów i można go rzadziej znaleźć, będziesz mógł je mieć gdzieś. A więc, gdy już jesteś w takowej dziurze, rozejrzyj się za osobliwie wyglądającą, połyskującą rudą o nazwie demonit, z koloru fioletową. Widzisz taką? To jeżeli masz specjalny kilof (złoty bodaj i wyżej, ale to nie możliwe żebyś miał lepszy na tym etapie gry) wydobądź ją, później się bardzo przyda. Czy dostrzegłeś w trakcie swej przechadzki pewien dziwnie wyglądający szpon demoniczny wystający z kamienia? Tak? Jeżeli nie, poszukaj lepiej lub zmień otwór. Znalazłeś? Podejdź więc do niego, jak do workbencha, otwórz ekwipunek i stwórz "Suspicious Looking Eye" (potrzebujesz 6 soczewek). Przygotuj się dokładnie, a przede wszystkim wyjdź z otworu (Demon Altair nie próbuj zabrać ze sobą... Jeżeli próbowałeś to wróć do miejsca gdzie się przekonałeś, że tak się nie robi i zbierz swoją kasiorę). NAPRAWDĘ się przygotuj (zrób sobie zbroję, przynajmniej żelazną), bo Eye of Cthulu potrafi szybko zbić Ci dużo życia i cię zabić. Jeżeli czujesz się na siłach to wyjdź z domu w nocy i użyj Oka by przywołać potężnego bossa. Jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie go pokonać, to trudno, po prostu stwórz lepszą zbroję, pofarm, napewno się uda. Corruption, czyli olbrzymi Devourer w roli głównej. Skoro więc, Drogi Graczu pokonałeś Obserwatora (Czyli Oko Cthulu) pozbieraj specyficzne, fioletowe grzyby z korupcji (wystarczą 6) i zbierz 15 Rotten Chunków wypadających ze zjadaczy. Skoro już jesteś gotowy na kolejnego bossa (zbroja przynajmniej złota, chodź można nawet i bez - HERO tego dokonał tylko z miedzianym sztyletem, chodź co prawda tłukł go godzinę) na stole alchemicznym (butelka, kubek, lub wazon na workbenchu lub stole) przyrządź sobie 30 Vile Powder (z grzybków, które miałeś zebrać), następnie z 15 Rotten Chunków i 30 Vile Powderów stwórz Worm Food (żarcie dla robaków). Idź teraz na obszar zepsucia i przyzwij Eater of Worlds. Sam Boss nie jest szczególnie trudny do pokonania, chodź wystrzegaj się jak ognia możliwości rozdzielenia go na mniejsze kawałki, bo nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie chciałbym naraz walczyć z kilkoma takimi samymi Bossami. Taktyka jest prosta jak budowa cepa - bij go po łbie aż sczeźnie w spazmach u twych stóp. Można jednak się pobawić - zbudować wieżę z platformami by można było się po niej swobodnie przemieszczać. Trudność starcia spada wtedy na łeb, na szyję, choć jak wcześniej nie możesz go rozdzielić na więcej niż dwa kawałki, bo masz przerąbane. Ponadto taka wieża też swoje kosztuje, więc warto się zastanowić, co opłaca się bardziej - Walczyć z tym "trochę większym" odpowiednikiem Devourera na ziemii i wystawiać się na ataki, czy też może wykosztować się i zbudować wieżę, która też swoją drogą nie sprawia, że starcie będzie całkowicie bezstresowe; wyjątkowo należy wtedy unikać "zapętlenia", bo jak Zjadacz cię weźmie w obroty, to możesz tego nie przeżyć. ALE! Skoro go już pokonałeś (co zakładam dlatego, bo to czytasz), to stwórz z Shadow Scales i Demonitu zbroję (ale przede wszystkim kilof; pamiętaj, nie może ci na niego zabraknąć!) i rusz na podbój Zepsucia (po raz kolejny). Zejdź po raz kolejny do dziury (których multum już spotkałeś w trakcie walki z tym dziadem Zjadaczem) i poszukaj świecących na fioletowo kul - Shadow Orbs się zwą. Fajna rzecz - za każdym razem gdy takie coś zniszczysz wypada ciekawy przedmiot, ponadto jest 50% szansy, że gdzieś na ziemię w czasie od natychmiast do jednego tygodnia spadnie meteor (rzadkością jest, że meteory spadają na latającą wyspę). Widzisz napisy pojawiające się przy tym? To się przypatrz, bo za trzecią rozwaloną kulą dostaniesz wiadomość o treści "Eater of Worlds has been arrived!", więc radzę albo się przygotować, albo tą trzecią kulę sobie odpuścić. Hardcore Mining, czyli jesteśmy coraz dalej. W momencie kiedy meteoryt upadnie, zostaniesz o tym poinformowany stosowną wiadomością. Poszukaj miejsca jego lądowania i rozpocznij przygotowywanie się. Zdecydowanie meritum tej czynności będzie przygotowanie złotego kilofu (może niszczyć meteoryt) i obsydianowej czaszki (broni przed destruktywnym działaniem meteoru i Hellstone'a, które mogą nieźle dać w kość, gdy się na nie staje), lub tarczy/podkowy. Wypadałoby również skonstruować dobrą zbroję, bo Meteor Heady, które bronią meteorytu (przepraszam za powtórzenia) mają sporo wytrzymałości i mocny (bardzo, jak dla kogoś, kto nie ma przynajmniej srebrnej zbroi) atak. Jeżeli wydobyłeś całą rudę, stwórz z niej kilof i zejdź do podziemii. Zbierz młotem z meteoru Hellforge'a - jako jedyny potrafi wytapiać Hellstone'a. Kategoria:Pomoc Kategoria:Poradnik